Dark Feelings : A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fanfict
by RavingKangaroo
Summary: Commissioned fanfiction. Based off of a pokemon mystery dungeon team. Haunter X Espeon pairing. Very mature. This piece will not be finished until paid for the next chapters
1. Chapter 1

Espeon slept restlessly in her grass bed. Visions; thousands of them were trying to come into her head. She tried to keep control and have an empty and peaceful sleep, but the dreams wanted to invade her.

"No… can't.. must…"

It was dark in the forest. She was a child again, an Eevee. Strange noises were all around her. A sound of a tree branch breaking was heard. Eevee turned her head violently, looking about for any signs of movement. But nothing. "M-mom?" She squeaked. Another sound from the opposite direction. She turned to look, but only saw darkness. Eevee curled up into a ball on the forest floor, shivering. Tears fell down her face as she tried to wait through the night. The fear of being alone.. It always struck her deep.

…

Espeon awoke slightly and looked around, the morning light greeting her with a smile. These dreams of her child hood kept coming back. "Damn.." She mumbled under her breath. It only meant she wasn't meditating enough before sleep. Espeon blinked a couple of times before she looked about in her cabin. Up in the corner on the shelf was Haunter and Mew, nestled together in slumber. Espeon grinned a bit. Mew was a delightful child. Though she was very young, she was extremely powerful. Mew had joined Espeon's rescue team in hope that Espeon would help her IQ increase and mature. They both shared the love of meditation and wandering in psychic states. Haunter, on the other hand, was a jokester. He joined the team for no reason really. Actually, as Espeon remembers, he said he was fond of her and would like to play further pranks on her in the mid future. She couldn't tell if he was serious about that or not. Ghosts, they were very unpredictable.

Espeon glanced over near the door of the cabin. There, sprawled out on a pile of sand lay Charizard, her old friend. She and Charizard had been best friends ever since they were children. As Eevee and Charmander, they had put the rescue team together from the start. It was great to see how far the two of them had accomplished. Espeon got up and stretched a bit. She stepped outside and sat in front of the door, cleaning her precious pink fur. It was a bit early for the Pelipper mail, so she would sit and enjoy the sun while she waited for it. A soft sound came from the forest patch near the rescue team base. Espeon merely turned her large fox-like ears in the sound's direction. She knew who it was. The soft footsteps had a certain sound to them that reminded her of raindrops.

"Hello, Espeon. Any big rescue missions today?" Suicune, the goddess of the North Wind said as she approached with grace. The rest of the team called her the protector of the rescue team.

"Not sure yet… Pelipper hasn't arrived." She replied not even bothering to turn her head. She had her gaze up into the sky, in search for the big, white delivery bird.

"He hasn't? Well its already a bit late… you suppose there are no calls today?" Suicune asked.

Espeon was silent for a minute but then replied. "Yes.. I don't think there are today."

Her sixth sense told her so. Suicune sat down next to Espeon and gazed up at the sky too. Espeon finally took her thoughts from around her and focused on Suicune. "How is the Sacred Fields today?" She asked the large, wind goddess.

"Calm… at peace. No sighs of the natural disasters. Seems they are finally all gone." Suicune replied.

Espeon continued to gaze at the large wolf. Something about Suicune's beauty made her so envious. Her beautiful shiny blue fur, the white diamond markings, the cyan crystal on her head, the wispy flowing white ribbon tails, and the purple silky mane on her back. Suicune's appears was truly stunning. Espeon remember when she first met the goddess, she could barely move. At the time Suicune was in rage from Espeon's intrusion to her lair. Even in anger, Suicune had so much elegance and beauty.

Espeon could never understand why Suicune, a legendary, joined her team. Suicune saw something in them that made her inspired to become a tag along to a lower classed pokemon.

"Espeon! Haunter is possession the house again!"

Espeon turned to the sound of Mew's shrieks. The whole base was quivering under a spell or shadow. Espeon groaned.

"I'll handle it this time" Suicune replied, getting up and walking into the base.

Espeon began to meditate on her status of life, trying to ignore Suicune's loud roars at the mischievous Haunter. Espeon was once a human being but she could never remember her being human. It's as if her memories of humanity was wiped clean and started fresh as her age of being a pokemon. Ever since she found out she was a human, she never regretted missing that life. As a pokemon, she could understand the ways of life much easier. And as a pokemon, she could help the world be a better place. That is why she and Charmander started the rescue team; to help other pokemon in need. She had completed that goal in life, but… didn't life have more to offer? She had always been a selfless person and always put others before herself, but.. she was getting older. Sure, she was technically a young adult in Espeon years but life was going to move by faster at this point. Perhaps it was time for her to do something for herself…

"Guess whooooo?" A sinister voice whispered in her ear as too large hands covered her eyes.

"Ugh.. Haunter.." She grumbled under her breath.

The large hands removed quickly as she heard large cackles of joy. "Ehe he he he!" Espeon turned around sharply to see him and glared. Usually, in this situation, she would give him a sharp sting with her psywave, but as she looked at him laughing with pleasure, she couldn't possibly bring her self to ruin his fun.

_Something for myself…_

"Eh? Why the long face, Espeon?" Haunter grinned at her, showing his large fangs. "Stuck in thought?"

Espeon blinked her large purple eyes at him.. "Wah? Oh no.. just had a thought I was trying to completely loose.."

Haunter laughed again, "A c'mon… you're always thinking in the future. Live a little!" He told her as he began to float off back to the base.

"Yeah…" Espeon mumbled more to herself. "Live a little.."

Some irony, coming from a Ghost that was 'dead'. But he was right.

As she watched him float off, she couldn't help but notice something different. Had she always found his purple spikes so… lush? She gazed at them more and more and found herself oddly attracted to it. She then realized that this was Haunter she was gawking at and she quickly gained her composure again. Odd.. the moment she lets her guard down and starts thinking for herself, her instincts for affection randomly kicked in.

Mew hovered over to Espeon with a large grin on her face. "Suicune took care of Haunter. Hey! I heard we have no mail to day." She was grinning largely.

Espeon looked up at Mew with surprise. "I thought you liked it when we got mail.. so we could go train while on the missions…"

"Yeah, but it's been a while since we took a break…. Do you think we could go to the towns and hang around with the other pokemon?"

Espeon chuckled at Mew's enthusiasm. "Sure, why not."

Mew did a flip through the air and meowed loudly, "Yaay! Everybody, let's go to the towns!"

Mew began whizzing through the air as Haunter returned outside with Charizard and Suicune. Charizard gave a large roaring yawn. "Dang, it's a bit early don't you think?"

"Ah, come on Charizard! You will wake up when we start walking!" Mew cried down to him as she continued to do circles and flips in the air.

Suicune gave a light shake to her purple mane and began to walk after Mew. "Careful, young one, you might hit one of the trees.." she told Mew.

"Ah, don't worry, Suicune! Let's just hurry up!"

Charizard and Suicune began to follow Mew towards the Town Square road as Haunter floated up to Espeon. "Hahaha, decided to take my advice, did ya?" He asked with a large grin. Espeon smirked up at him, "It was more of Mew's idea, but sure.. I did."

The two of them began heading towards to the towns with the rest of the gang.


	2. Chapter 2

The town wasn't too busy today, but there were a few Pokemon gathered out and about. Seems everyone was taking it easy. Mew began to explore around the pound area and dragged everyone else into the water for some games. Splash.

Pretty soon, everyone was in the water, splashing each other.

"Geez, guys, why do you always have to pick games involving water?" Charizard complained from the sidelines.

"Sorry Charizard, looks like you got the rotten end of the rope," Haunter laughed.

Charizard grumbled, spiting a bit of embers out of his mouth. "Fine.. I guess I will just go and nap in the sun," He proclaimed as he marched off.

"Poor Charizard.. I'd hate to be afraid of water…" Mew said, splashing her tail around in the waves.

"I'm not afraid of water, I just don't like getting wet!" Charizard, who obviously heard that remark, yelled back over his shoulder.

Everyone laughed.

Time was slipping by and it became late after noon. Espeon had found a place next to the banks of the pound to dry in the sunlight. Suicune remained in the water to absorb all the filth and cleanse it. Meanwhile, Haunter and Mew floated around the town square and jumped out of bushes at passing pokemon to scare them. Espeon watched their play and sighed happily. She found her self back into her thoughts about herself.

Perhaps it is really time for me do something for myself for a change. But what?

"Oh my love, you're the best ever." "Nooo, you're the best, my dear."

Espeon heard a conversation approaching. She turned her head to see a coupled Nidorino and Nidorina strolling by the pond. She recognized them, as Nidorino was one of her past clients that asked her to save his girlfriend from the Pitfall Valley. As she watched the two lover birds pass, continuing to smother each other in sweet talk, it dawned on her. A lover… she had not had a lover before. But suddenly her heart sank. It was rare to see another Eevee evolution come around the towns. The only other one was a Flareon, but it was a female too. The only other male she had seen was a visiting Jolteon from the Lightning Domain. He had no intentions of moving away from his home, she was sure of it. Finding a mate around these parts would be hopeless. Oh well for that idea, she thought…

"My, hello there Espeon." A familiar voice said.

Espeon jumped a little and looked down to see Whishcash floating in the pond next to her. "Oh, hello Whishcash. Haven't talked to you in a while."

"Mhmm, yes indeed. I have heard great things about your rescue mission. It has been doing you well.."

Whishcash was a very old and wise fish. He had helped Espeon figure out she was human way back. When it came to advise or knowledge, he never let her down.

"Say… I know this is a random question, but do you think you have any advise for me on finding a mate?" Espeon asked in a sheepish tone.

"Oho! I was wondering when you would hit that stage." He chuckled to himself a bit before continuing. "I knew you were getting to that age and it would have been a matter of time.. Do you perhaps already have an eye out for someone in particular?"

"Mm, no, that's the problem. I don't know of anyone that is like me that lives around here.." Espeon replied with a heavy sigh.

"My dear, love has no boundaries! You don't have to be with someone who looks like you or thinks like you… it all matters on what is in the heart and that you find someone who cares for you and loves you."

Espeon listened to his words and nodded. "I guess…"

"Besides, what about that Haunter fellow? You two always seemed to have a flirtatious thing for each other?"

Espeon gawked at Whishcash. "What? Your seeing things…" Espeon said shaking her head. "He is always messing around and so I just give him the satisfaction of acting along…"

"But perhaps that could lead to more intentions?" Whiscash said with a smirk.

Espeon felt a weird feeling come over her. It was an odd thought. "Um…"

"Baha, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to freak you out. If you don't see anything in that boy, I understand. You'd have to have a lot of patients with that one. Never mind, I will keep a look out for you, lass. And don't fret too much about it. As the female, you got to let the lover come to you. Don't spend too much time searching for him while he is searching for you." Espeon smiled and nodded, "Good advice. I will take it."

"Looks like you are about to leave…" Whishcash said, looking over Espeon's shoulder.

Espeon turned to see Mew waving her over. "Yep, it is getting late. Gotta get back and eat something for dinner. Thanks again, Whishcash."

"No problem, by dear. Take care!" With that, he vanished under the water.

Espeon walked away from the pond and joined her friends in accompany back to the rescue base.

...

Espeon awoke again, out of breath. She had to bite her tongue to prevent from making any noise. More nightmares…

It was getting ridiculous. Why couldn't see control them?

As she looked around in the dark, she saw the shapes and figures of her friends in the cabin. She was wide awake. Times like these, it was best to take a night stroll.

She took a step out of the rescue base and breathed in the midnight air. Her powers were weaker at night, but it always thrilled her that way; to be vulnerable to the darkness. It was a weakness she had. She loved to laugh at danger. She knew one day it would get her in trouble.

As she looked all around, letting her eyes adjust to the dark, the breeze started to pick up. She trotted down the road toward the forest.

...

She came to a clearing surrounded by the trees where she got a good view of the starry sky. It truly was a beautiful night. A deep sigh escaped her lips. If only there was someone special to share this night with.

"Hey.." The voice she heard was faint, almost a whisper. It didn't seem to be real, until it repeated. "Espeon.. are you ok?" Espeon turned her head to see her old friend Charizard walking slowly toward her.

"Oh, Charizard, I'm sorry if I awoke you." Espeon said with a slight smile.

"Not at all, I was already awake and I saw you leave," He cocked his head at her blank expression on her face. "Just making sure your ok."

Espeon chuckled and looked down at the ground. From the corner of her eye, she could see Charizard's flame tail glowing brightly in the night.

"Well? Are you ok?" Charizard asked with a concern smile.

Espeon looked back up at him. This was the thing about Charizard she liked the most. He could read your thoughts just by your slightest expressions and gestures.

"I've been doing some thinking on something new for a while… Thoughts on finding a lover."

"A lover?" Charizard asked, in surprised. "I never thought you would be the type to settle for love so soon.."

Espeon shrugged. "Is it really soon? I'm no longer young… I've become fully mature. We both have."

Charizard nodded, looking off into the trees. "True.. I guess its harder for me to understand… my kind usually never finds its perfect mate until late adult hood… " He glanced back over at Espeon. "Is there… anyone you had your eye on?"

Espeon was silent for a minute. "Not really… you know how there are barely any other Eevee evolutions that live around here. And I dunno, yesterday I was talking to Whishcash about it. He had asked about Haunter but.." She made a finicky chuckle, "Kind of an odd idea, huh?"

She had expected Charizard to laugh at the joke too, but instead, he only stared at Espeon patiently. "Well…"

Espeon felt her body become tense. She didn't even bother to look back at her rescue partner.

"I dunno, it just seemed… you two would get along. I mean, you're probably the only one besides Mew, who never gets irritated by his pranks. And I saw you glancing at him a whole lot this whole week."

Espeon continued to watch the ground as she listened. She found a specific rock that she kept her eyes focused and busy on.

"And he seems to like you best… He may not seem so, but he had mention to me that he really likes how beautiful you are."

Now Espeon could feel her fur bristle from embarrassment. "Really? What else did he say about me?"

Charizard chuckled a bit taking his gaze off her to let her relax. "Mh, if I remember correctly, he sure seemed to gawk over you the first month he had joined the team. He kept staring at you with such a hypnotized look. I tried so hard to not give him tease about it, because since he was new, I didn't know how he would react to it."

Espeon finally looked away from her favorite rock and looked up into Charizard's face. "He did? I don't remember that at all.."

Charizard only laughed. "Well, you were much more spacey back then. Remember, that was still a few months after you evolved. You were still having troubles controlling your future sight and psychic powers."

Espeon nodded slowly, as a thoughtful look came upon her. "But… do you really think.. we would have a chance?"

Charizard cocked his head as he thought about her question. "I'm not really sure. I mean, I can see the affection is there, but if it lasts or stays manageable is all in fate, really. There is no way to know unless you give it a shot."

Espeon's ears folded back nervously. "I just.. don't see him having an interest in such a thing.."

Charizard gave her a scowl. "Oh c'mon now. He's nuts for how pretty you are. Just give him a bit more attention than normal and you will see. You barely pay any attention to him at all, so he assumes you don't care for him. But if you show him that you are noticing him, perhaps even laugh at a few of his jokes and smile more in his direction, then he might show his soft side for you." Charizard gave a wink.

Espeon returned a sheepish smile. "Alright, alright I will try. But promise you won't make any situations for us awkward, okay?"

Charizard made another thoughtful look. "Oh I dunno about that… that might be pretty tempting to not give up…"

"Charizard!" Espeon whined.

Her partner only laughed. The two of them then started back for the rescue base, just as the sun was starting to peek out from behind the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they returned to base, Espeon collapsed in her grassy nest. Even with the energy of the sun, staying out all night exhausted her. Charizard followed into the door and gave a big stretch.

"Looks like everyone is out and about... must be late in the day."

"Mhm…" Espeon mumbled, with her face nestled in the dry grass. She was too tired to even open her eyes.

Charizard was quiet for a minute. He didn't even move. Espeon listened carefully. Finally, he announced, "Ok, well I'm going to look for everyone else and let them know we are back. Alrighty? You gonna stay here and sleep?"

"…Yeah…" She murmured.

Her ears flicked a bit as she heard Charizard's heavy footfalls leave out of the cabin.

She was starting to drift off into a deep sleep. Sounds started to sound farther and farther away; her self-awareness was slowly floating off.

There was a noise. It sounded like laughter at first. The sound was so slurred and muffled that it was hard to tell. Who was laughing? Were they laughing at her?

"Do you love a ghost?"

What? Espeon couldn't acknowledge this statement. No.

"Ha… Ha ha… HAHAHAHAHA! You're a necrophiliac!"

No I'm not! No, that's not true. I'm not! I'm not!

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Stop it!" Espeon was awake suddenly. She was sitting up in her grassy bed. The sun was pouring in strongly from the windows. It had to be late noon by now.

"Bad dreams?" A voice asked.

Espeon looked around drowsily. She came to the top corner of the room, where Haunter was perched up in his place.

Espeon blinked, trying to shake off the dream. "Uh… yeah. I've been having those a lot lately."

"Heh… well, I promise you… It's not me doing it." He joked.

"No, I know its not you…" Espeon said, nodding.

An awkward silence followed. Espeon then suddenly remembered Charizard's advice.

Gotta be nice, and appreciate him more.

"So, you're looking well." Espeon said with a semi-casual smile.

Haunter cocked his head a bit, giving her a look. "Yeah? Well, apart from being dead you mean? Hee hee hee." He chuckled off his own joke.

Ugh, this might be harder than she thought. "No I mean... you look…" she gulped trying to find a truthful complement about his purple gas-like appearance, "Nicer than usual..."

Haunter didn't reply to this. He only continued to look at her with a puzzled expression, not following what she meant.

"Er… maybe it's the lighting…" Espeon suggested for the cover-up.

Haunter scratched the top of his head with one of his floating claws, looking about at the light. "I guess…"

Espeon started to feel the air around her getting warm and her heart beating rapidly. She became speechless; unable to think of anything else to say. She must have looked ridiculous. Any minute, she knew Haunter would make a remark about how silly she looked. Perhaps he will ask if 'the meowth got her tongue' or if she was choking on her next statement because it was so bad.

Instead, Haunter said nothing. It actually made it worse.

"So… why are you sleeping in so late? It's not like you to miss the morning." Haunter asked, trying to smooth out the awkward situation.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep last night… so I was out all night trying to make myself tired… but it didn't work. Guess I have too much on my mind these days." Espeon answered, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"What's been on your mind, eh?" Haunter said, trying to seem friendly. He gave off a huge grin.

Espeon couldn't help but stare up at his smile. She loved that smile. It was a contagious smile.

"Uh.." Espeon stuttered, her heart still hammering in her chest, "Oh, its nothing. I just- just a bit out of it."

Haunter cocked his head, his smile fading to a concerned look. "Then perhaps it wasn't a good idea to have a vacation. Maybe you need to go on another rescue mission to get your head in gear." He suggested.

"Oh I don't know about that…" Espeon said, looking down.

"C'mon, it doesn't have to be a difficult mission. We could run down to the Peliper Post Office and see if there are any local rescues that are nice and easy."

Espeon looked up, a bit flushed. We?

"You mean just the two of us?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, sure… I'll go with you. It won't take all day so we can be back early so you can get a better night's rest." He grinned down on her.

How odd, Espeon thought. Never has Haunter been so caring before. Perhaps Charizard was right. All he needed was a little attention and he was all over her. This made her heart flutter lightly with tiny little butterflies.

"Ok… let's go to the Post Office then." Espeon said, beaming up at her ghostly companion.

The Post Office was busy today. Many rescue teams were gathering around and looking for missions to do. Even Shiftrey's team was among them.

"Oh dang… lots of pokemon." Haunter said. He turned to Espeon, "Don't worry, I can get to the post board no problem; just wait here one sec."

Haunter became translucent and floated through the pokemon that were crowding around the rescue post board. Some of the pokemon were use to Haunter doing this but others freaked out from the awkward feeling of a ghost fazing through them.

Espeon sat there patiently for Haunter to find them a mission. This is my chance to make a move, I better not mess up. I need to be brave. She chuckled at herself. Look at you, you fool. You've been able to stand up to Groundon, to Rayquaza, even Mewtwo. Why is something as simple as flirting make you so scared?

"Hey, there's a mission open for Lapis Cave! That's not too far away. How about it?" Haunter asked through the crowd of other pokemon.

"Sure, that's fine by me." She answered him.

Haunter grabbed the rescue plead and floated back over to her.

"Says that a baby Pichu went missing near the 5th floor. Wow, that won't be hard at all."

"Alright then lets go save her." Espeon said, smiling excitedly. She was in a good mood now. She felt ready, felt prepared. Watch out, Haunter. This Espeon was going to show you how much you mattered to her.

Espeon dashed through the town square and towards the wood trail, Haunter quickly flying after her. The two of them moved with such grace and speed, they must have been two different shades of purple blurs chasing each other.

Espeon could herar Haunter laughing behind her. She quickly looked back to see Haunter smiling his large haunting smile. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Captain." He continued to laugh.

Espeon smiled back at him and nodded. "Thank you…" Espeon told him with a sincere voice.

Haunter looked her square in the eyes, and he could tell she meant it. He was about to make a smart comment back but he stopped to stare. Espeon knew why. She was looking hard into him, sending her feelings to him. With her psychic powers she told him;

_Thank you for everything. You brought my spirits up_.

"Your welcome." Haunter said finally, with a softer smile than usual.

As the two of them continued to race down the wood trails, they could see the Lapis Cave coming into view. It was now just over the hills.

"Before we go in, I heard from Bellsprout that the Zubats in the cave are being a bit more fussy than normal. We better be cautious of their Supersonic attacks."

Espeon nodded, even though she paid his words barely any heed. She was too anxious to get into the cave. To be alone. Alone with Haunter.

What was this? This weird feeling that suddenly came over her. This feeling wanted her to do such terrible and bad things. She ignored it though.

…

Lapis Cave. Floor 3.

"Not too bad so far. Haven't even seen one rogue pokemon." Haunter chuckled glancing around.

Espeon didn't say a word. She had frozen up, lost her courage suddenly. Damnit, Damnit Damnit! She was so ready. But once they were in the cave, she lost it. Completely lost it. She would start off by saying "Hey Haunter…" But once he looked in her direction or answered her she would shrug it off with a "Nevermind."

She was sure he was a bit suspicious of her actions but he didn't say anything about it.

"You know, if you get a hit from a Zubat's supersonic, supposively you start blabbering on about random things, but they are always truthful things." Haunter said, smiling at the thought.

"Really?" Espeon asked in a normal as possible tone.

"Yeah. I've never actually gotten confused by one before so I wouldn't know. But it's suppose to be just like being intoxicated or drunk."

Espeon knew what he meant. She remembered the human world enough to recall alcohol.

"Can't it also get addictive too; being under the ray of a supersonic?" She asked Haunter.

"I suppose so. Eh he he.." Haunter cackled. "Not exactly the smartest thing to get hooked on. It'd be pretty dangerous after a while."

The stairs were just in front of them now. One more floor until they reached Pichu. She was running out of time. Come on, she told herself, swallow your fear.

Up the stairs they ascended.

"You know, you're being awfully quiet still. Everything ok?" Haunter asked her once they cleared the staircase.

"Uh, yeah.. I guess so… I'm just a lil-" Just before she could make up some bullshit excuse, a zubat came flying around the corner at them, screeching angrily.

"Watch out!" Haunter dove in front of her and used a psychic blast. The move stopped the Zubat in its wake and caused it to tumble to the ground, out cold. Espeon gasped from the surprise.

"Eh he he! Well it's about time we saw one of those boogers." Haunter chuckled loudly.

"Yeah, well… Bellsprout did warn us."

Espeon started for the next tunnel when suddenly a loud noise filled her ears. She looked up quickly to see another Zubat hovering over her, screeching loudly.

Shit! It's supersonic attack was being cast on her. Before she could react to attack back or get away, her vision began to smear together and the whole cave looked like it was swaying. Her head began to feel light and high. She looked around frantically, trying to keep herself stable. She heard a voice, and then the Zubat cry out in pain. But she couldn't seem to focus or take anything seriously. She was laughing. She wasn't quite sure why, but she was laughing. She felt happy and hysterical.

A fuzzy vision of Haunter was floating in front of her now, very close. She stared up at him and grinned. Oh, how she loved that ghost. "Haunter…" She whispered, her cheeks feeling a bit warm. She leaned forward, nuzzling his face with her nose and swaying a bit. "God, I love you…" She whispered to him.

It was the last thing she could remember, because after that the waves of confusion took her and wiped her out from consciousness.

…

"Oh.. what hit me… I…. shit!" Espeon squirmed awake from her awful attack. She was back in the rescue base. It was almost night; the sun was slowly descending into the horizon. This was the time of day that made her vulnerable.

"How are you feeling?" Haunter appeared next to her.

Espeon jumped from his sudden appearance. "Augh!" Her head began to painfully throb when she jerked away. "..It feels like I got hammered…"

Haunter chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I would assume so. You took a direct hit of supersonic."

"What happened to the Zubat? And the Pichu; did you get her out safely?"

"Don't worry, all has been taking care of. And the Pichu was safely returned to her mother." Haunter assured her.

Espeon weakly looked up at him to study his expressions. He wasn't looking at her; he was looking down and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Listen, uh.. I don't think you remember, but… what you said to me after you got hit by that Zubat's supersonic…"

"No, I remember." Espeon said quietly, looking down a bit flushed. " 'if you get a hit from a Zubat's supersonic, you start blabbering on about random but truthful things.'" She quoted him.

Haunter fell silent, a smile of interest creeping slowly up his face. "You said you… loved me?"

Espeon could feel her heart beating so fast. Now was the time to tell him.

"I-"

Charizard came bursting in. "Heeeey! Oh! You're awake, Espeon. Damn, when Haunter brought you in, you were completely out of it. How do you feel?"

Espeon sighed. "I'm a bit better.. thank you, Charizard."

Charizard grinned happily. "Just checking on my ol' buddy. Can I get you anything? Food?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

Charizard nodded his head. "Well then, I guess I will leave you two alone…" The tone of his voice gave her chills as he walked out of the cabin.

"Espeon…"

"Yeah?"

"You love me."

"I know." She finally admitted it. But she couldn't look him in the face. She could, however, hear him chuckling softly to himself. Was he making fun of her? Did he really not take her seriously? She was looked up quickly, about to fuss to him about how rude and immature he was acting.

He was laughing with joy. "Oh, I can't even begin to express how happy that makes me."

Espeon blinked at him, dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Haunter silenced his laughter and grinned his large grin. "I've been fond of you since the moment I laid my ghostly eyes on you. But never did I imagine I'd get you to feel the same, let alone have even a chance. But you… just now…" Haunter was starting to advance; moving closer. "I felt something…"

This caused Espeon's tail to shoot straight out and the fur on the back of her neck bristled. "I.. uh.." She mumbled. The feeling… the dark feeling was arising in her again. Was it instincts causing this? Haunter's grin grew larger. "I felt it again. There is a dark side in you that's stirring."

Espeon could feel her face warming up again. "Wh-what do you.."

"Ssh…" Haunter put a long finger to her lips. He then whispered in her ear. "How much do you love me?"

Espeon's tongue was caught. She froze up again, her eyes widely staring up into his. "I… I.." The dark feeling lashed at her. It made her want to do so many terrible and unforgiving things. She couldn't let that happen… could she?

"Show me, Espeon." Haunter taunted her. His finger that was on her lips began to push on her mouth. It slipped in. His finger was cold against her warm tongue. But she liked it.

"You can't hide those feelings from me. I can see them clearly as day. I can see it expressed all over your face." Haunter beamed at her lustfully.

This felt like it was happening so fast. But nothing in her wanted it to stop or slow down.

Espeon gripped his finger in his mouth firmly. She caressed it with her tongue and gave it a sucking motion. Her eyes heavily closed, enjoying this moment. It was new. And she wanted more.

Suddenly, Haunter jerked his finger out of her mouth. She opened her eyes just to see him vanish. "Wha?"

"Espeeeeeeeoooon!" A sudden burst of joy seemed to tackle her down to the ground. "You're ok! I was so worried, you looked terrible a while ago." Mew hugged her tightly, nuzzling her face into Espeon's fur.

It took Espeon a minute to snap out of her lustful crave. "Yes.. yes, Mew, I'm alright." Espeon smiled down at her, hugging her back.

"It's good to see that you're better. Now we can play!" Mew began to fly about, like the child she was.

"Now, now…" A lush, crystal voice said. "It's too late. We must rest and keep our strength." Suicune emerged into the hut, her long mane flowing gracefully like waves in a river.

"Ahh, Suicune… but-" Mew dared not say any more after Suicune gave her a harsh scowl. She meant well though, and was right, Espeon thought to herself.

"Now go on up to bed." Suicune said, as she relaxed her gaze.

"But where his Haunter?"

"He will be in later… he's a ghost after all; the night is his world." Suicune reminded them.

That is also right, Espeon thought. Espeon who was strong in the sunlight, but weak to the darkness, Haunter's domain. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

Suicune looked over to Espeon, who was staring off in a daze. "You alright?"

"Yeah.. I'm just a little tired still."

Just then, Charizard came wondering into the cabin, giving off a loud yawn. "I dunno about you guys, but I'm hitting the hay early…" With that, he plopped down, causing their house to shake a bit.

"Well, I guess I will see you all in the morning." Suicune whispered as she took off into the night air. Espeon blinked after her, still gnawing at the thoughts in her head.

She wanted to run away. Run far off into the woods. It was a stupid idea; to be completely surrounded by her weakness. To be consumed by the black night. But that is what she wanted. She wanted him to find her there. To be alone together.

"Where are you going, Espeon?" Mew asked curiously.

Espeon had stopped at the doorway of their base to turn back to her companion. "I'm… I'm gonna go look for Haunter." She heard herself reply.

"Are you sure? You might still be a bit weak…"

"I will be fine. Go ahead and get to bed, I won't be long."


End file.
